1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage and more particularly to a safety mechanism for bezel of luggage with retractable handle for preventing user from being hurt while retracting the handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheeled luggage have become more popular among travelers. Conventionally, such wheeled luggage is equipped with a retractable handle which is anchored at a bezel located at the edge on the top of luggage as shown in FIG. 1. Handle T is supported in bezel B. bezel B comprises a concave member B1 for receiving handle grip H. Concave member B1 consists of a top plate U, a vertical plate V, and a seat plate L. When user wants to retract handle grip H onto concave member B1 in a storage or non use condition, simply presses handle grip H and handle T down with fingers for receiving handle grip H onto concave member B1. As shown, the back of the fingers (thumb not included) tends to rub with the sharp corner C at the intersection of top plate U and vertical plate V. In a worse condition, the hand of user may be hurt if enough care is not taken.
Taiwanese Patent Published No. 387,218 entitled xe2x80x9cCollision Free Arrangement for Retractable Handle of Luggagexe2x80x9d disclosed a pad on the back of bezel for providing a cushion while retracting the handle. But such pad is an independent device for only having a single functionality. As such, no further improvement on the operation of luggage has been suggested therein.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a safety mechanism for bezel of luggage with retractable handle. Safety device is moved down into bezel as handle grip is pressed down until handle grip is locked by locking device of bezel. Further, safety device is automatically returned to a predetermined position when hand is off the safety device. Locking device of handle is deactivated when safety device is pressed down to a predetermined position while retracting the handle. And in turn, handle is automatically bounced up a predetermined sufficient height for facilitating user to pull the handle thereafter.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a safety mechanism of luggage with a retractable handle assembly including a handle grip, a pair of sliding tubes having an upper hole, and a bezel having a concave member having a tunnel on either side for permitting each sliding tube to slide therein, a vertical plate, a seat plate, and a top plate, the safety mechanism comprising: an elongate transverse groove between the vertical plate and the top plate; an elongate recessed engagement mechanism abutted on the sides, the bottom, and the rear of the transverse groove, the engagement mechanism including a bottom portion, a vertical portion, two spaced posts on the bottom portion, two first spring put on the posts a guide in the front of the posts, and an elongate vertical recess at either side of the vertical portion of the engagement mechanism wherein in a fully retracted position of the handle, the first springs are urged against and to push the F-shaped mechanism upward to engage with the underside of top plate of the bezel; a locking device at either side of the engagement mechanism including a socket at either side of the bottom portion of the engagement mechanism, the socket including a bottom opening, a top opening, and a front opening; an F-shaped mechanism being vertically movable in the engagement mechanism the F-shaped mechanism including an upper horizontal portion, a vertical portion, an extension on either side, a flange on the top of the extension, a central divider below the horizontal portion, a recessed portion at either side of the central divider such that the posts are capable of passing through recessed portions when the F-shaped mechanism is moving vertically, and the bottom of the vertical portion of the F-shaped mechanism is capable of moving into the guide through the transverse groove; two spaced tube members with notched circumferential surface at the underside of the top plate of the bezel; two spaced slots at the vertical portion of the engagement mechanism such that the engagement mechanism is capable of being secured to the top plate of the bezel by driving fasteners through the tube members and the spaced slots; a flexible latched member in either underside of the seat plate of the bezel being clung to the bottom opening of the socket such that the F-shaped mechanism is capable of moving vertically with the flanges on the top of the extension being slidably received in the recesses; a wedge at the underside of either extension of the F-shaped mechanism, the wedge including a front planar portion and a rear slanted surface; a locking block in the socket, the locking block including a recessed slanted surface, a spring loaded rear peg, and a front stud; and a bouncing device at the lower part of each sliding tube, the bouncing device including an upper frame member, a lower abutment member held by the upper frame member, a sliding block having a catch within the lower abutment member, and a second spring anchored in the lower abutment member; whereby pull the handle grip to activate the bouncing device to push each sliding tube upward to cause the handle grip to bounce a predetermined distance above the top plate of the bezel; and press down the handle grip to cause the F-shaped mechanism to move down simultaneously thus forming a space in the bezel by the downward moved the F-shaped mechanism.